


And yet again

by Petra



Category: DCU
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are one weird guy, boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And yet again

**Author's Note:**

> For Mildred, follows [this snippet](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/257390.html?thread=2825070#t2825070) which is likewise adult.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Stephanie says, and she laughs in his face. It has an edge of hysteria; she knows he is not merely proposing more training. "You are one weird guy, boss. Goddamn."

Her hair is soft on the medical-grade pillow, but he will not allow himself to touch it. "Language, Robin," he says, and even to his own ears he sounds absent-minded.

What she must think of him --

"So --" She rolls her hips, twisting to find a better way to lie. Like Dick -- like Tim. Maybe. "Don't I get a first date?"

"Our night on the town is tomorrow," he says, responding to her jibe in kind, and she sucks in her breath quickly.

"Really?"

He doesn't answer.

She lets her breath out again slowly. "Whoa. And if I don't manage to get free -- I won't be --"

"-- any better or worse than your predecessors in the position," he says, and he kisses her in the midst of her incredulous laughter. It is nearly as sweet as the inside of her thighs.


End file.
